


Always

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba takes care of Noah, Caretaking, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Sickfic, hospital stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: When Liv gets sick, who will take care of Noah for the night?





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Barson fic.....I hope it’s good

“Hey Lieu, can I ask you--” Carisi’s words were interrupted with a loud sneeze that escaped her mouth. She grabbed for some tissues, blowing her nose for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. “Maybe you should go home,” he said softly, but Liv shook her head. She had so much to do, papers to sign, witnesses to interview and reinterview, leads to follow. She couldn’t afford to go home no matter how much she felt like she was going to pass out. 

“Do you have a question Carisi or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me,” Liv said sarcastically. He held his hands up in defense, 

“We need a warrant from Barba for the Ramirez case, and I’m needed in interview one. Rollins is out sick, and Fin is busy, so uh I was gonna see if you wanted to go and pick that up,” he said. Liv nodded, sniffling again, and taking a long sip of her tea. 

“I--I uh,” she cleared her throat, wincing at the sting as she swallowed, “I need to go grab Noah from Lucy. She’s leaving town, but then I’ll swing by Barba’s office,” 

“Are you sure--”

“That’ll be all Carisi, thanks,” she muttered, standing up and grabbing her bag. She had to stop for a second and wait for the dizziness to clear before she could move forward. A few more hours and then she could go home and get some sleep, maybe help her pounding headache. She drove to her apartment, having to stop and pinch the bridge of her nose when she heard Noah screaming. He was grumpy Lucy said, not feeling the best, and great, now she had a sick child too. She took Noah to the car, buckling him into his carseat with a blanket to try and keep him warm, and then she was off to 1 Hogan Place. She carried Noah in tiredly, the two year old perched on her hip as she walked down the elaborate hallway towards Rafael’s office. She went through that solid oak door, waving to Carmen before knocking on his door. His muffled ‘come in’ sounded less cheery than she’d hoped. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him being unhappy. He smiled though when she poked her head in the door, and she couldn’t help but smile back, 

“Lieutenant, what fresh hell has caused you to grace me with your presence?” he asked, standing up, and she couldn’t help but laugh, 

“Um, did Carisi call you?” she asked, sniffling again, and he took a step towards her. 

“Oh right, the warrant. It’s right um….he started to dig through a pile of papers on the edge of his desk, “I swear I set it down right there. Maybe it’s in my briefcase….” Liv felt herself swaying slightly as she stood there. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket, and she sighed, 

“Rafa, I need to take this. Hold Noah,” she said, feeling fed up. 

“What are you trying to infect me with something?” he teased, “You come in here all sniffling and looking like the plague and then hand me this disease ridden child who appears to have contracted whatever you have,” Liv couldn’t help but laugh slightly at him. He always made her laugh, 

“Maybe then you’ll finally take a sick day you suck up,” she shot back depositing Noah into his Uncle Rafa’s hands. Rafael held the little boy out a bit like he was going to bite, but as she went out the door, she saw him start to relax and hold Noah closer. She talked on the phone a few minutes, sighing dramatically when Dodds told her she was needed down at 1PP. She was so tired. She was seeing spots as she stumbled back into Rafael’s office, and she was pretty sure she was hallucinating when she saw Rafael playing with Noah on the floor. One of his extra ties was around Noah’s head like some ninja warrior and Noah was giggling and laughing at the lawyer who was untying his own from around his neck, but then her vision was going black. She blinked a few times, Rafael leaning down from the ceiling to look at her. The ceiling? No, she had to be on the floor, and his head was right above her’s his soft voice insistent, but she couldn’t tell what he was saying. 

“Liv,” his voice sounded a million miles away, and her eyes were shutting. She was just so tired. 

…………………………………..

Her eyes felt like they were stuck together, cold sterile air on her skin. She blinked at the bright, white light, slowly coming back to awareness. She laid there quietly for a few moments before she heard the soft voice. She knew that voice, “No, no it’s fine Rollins. I’ve got it. No. Do you think I’m inept or something? He’s two. I’ve got it,” Rafael. That was Rafael’s voice. Where the hell was she? She blinked again a couple times, trying to acclimate to the light in the room. When she looked up, she saw two blurry figures on the floor on what she realized was her hospital room. A hospital. Had she passed out? She wasn’t entirely sure how she’d gotten here. “Do you like blocks Noah?” that was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever hear coming out of Rafael’s mouth. He was so strange around Noah, looking uncomfortable and at a loss, so she’d never actually asked him to babysit or anything. “Don’t worry buddy, your Mama is gonna be fine. I promise,” She felt tears coming to her eyes. She was just glad Noah was being taken care of. She blinked a few times, making a distressed noise. “Liv, Hey,” his voice was soft as he stood up with Noah tucked against his side. “You have an infection. You passed out,” She coughed pathetically, 

“What am I gonna do with him?” She whispered, and Rafael’s hold tightened, 

“I’ll take care of it. You just worry about feeling better alright?” He said gently, “You’ll just be here for the night,” She nodded, feeling tired again, and resting her head. Rafael took a seat with Noah in the chair, “What do you think about staying with Uncle Rafa?” He asked softly. Noah of course didn't answer. “We’re gonna have lots of fun,” he said softly, and as Liv’s eyes closed once more, she knew her son was in good hands. 

…………………

Rafael had no idea what he was doing. He’d never taken care of a two year old by himself in his entire life. Noah was pretty quiet until they got back to Rafael’s house and he started sobbing. Rafael tried bouncing him, tried to comfort him, but Noah was upset. Probably at the unfamiliarity of the situation. Rafael wasn’t even sure what a two year old might want to eat. He opened his fridge, but all he really had was old containers of take out. He really needed to go grocery shopping. “Mama,” Noah whimpered. 

“I know hombrecito, I know you want your mama,” he murmured, “She’s not feeling so hot though, so tonight you’re stuck with me. What do you want to eat buddy? I’m sure you’re hungry,” 

“Paghetti,” Noah mumbled, and Rafael nodded, 

“I think I can make that work,” he said softly, “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Okay Uncle Rafa,” he said softly. Rafael let him pick something on Netflix, and while Noah was occupied with that, he tried to figure out where the little boy was gonna sleep. He didn’t have an extra room or anything, and he wasn’t going put the little boy on the couch. He changed the sheets on his own bed, trying to make it suitable for the little boy with pillows to ensure he didn’t roll off or anything. When he got back into the living room, Noah was still occupied by the television. Rafael called in dinner, rolling up his sleeves and taking a seat on the couch beside the little boy. “M’hungry,” he mumbled, and Rafael sighed, 

“Dinner is coming bud,” he replied

“Uncle Rafaaa,” he whined, and Rafael didn’t know what to do. Noah was hungry and upset, and it led to him holding the young boy close as he cried, 

“Shhh, I know. I know,” he whispered, “Your Mom is going to be fine,” Rafael took him to the kitchen, and looked around for anything that might resemble a snack. When he opened the freezer, he saw he had chocolate ice cream, an indulgence for after long days. It was his favorite, and a pain in the ass to get ahold of. There wasn’t much left. He got it out, scooping the remainder in a bowl for Noah and set it in front of him. While Noah happily ate his ice cream, Rafael cleaned all the old leftovers out of his fridge. They were probably bad at this point anyways. 

Noah was covered in chocolate ice cream when he turned back around, and he sighed. “Guess someone is getting a bath,” As Rafael carried Noah back to the shower, he thought about how he’d never do this for anyone else under any circumstances. He wasn’t a person who really liked kids. He didn’t hate them, but he wasn’t tripping over himself to hold babies or hug toddlers. He was good, but Noah was different. Noah was Liv’s son. Liv. He hated how much he felt when he even just thought of her name. It was enough to send butterflies fluttering throughout him. He loved Liv, and he had for awhile, but he was almost positive she didn’t love him back. He would do anything for her. He would kill a man with his bare hands; he almost had after what William Lewis did. His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped inside his bathroom. He only had a shower. How was he supposed to get a two year old in the shower? He knew he would have to get in with Noah. He set the little boy down on the floor, and knelt down beside him, “You stay right here. I’m gonna be back in a minute, and we’re gonna get you clean. Okay?” Noah nodded. Rafael went into his bedroom, not believing that he was going to get swim trunks so he could help Noah take a shower. He turned on the water then, feeling to make sure it wasn’t too warm, and he stepped under, Noah in his arms. At first, Noah was scared of the water and started screaming, but once Rafael figured out how to block most of it with his body, it worked well. He carefully got Noah soaped up and clean and then he dried them both off. His next problem was clothes for Noah. There was chocolate all over the little boy’s outfit. He got an old tee shirt, and put that on Noah for the time being. He needed to run to the store or to Liv’s house and get him something to wear to bed. Noah sat on the couch then, watching some more tv while Rafael answered the door and paid for dinner. He took the shirt off while Noah was eating so he wouldn’t get that messy also. Rafael was starting to get a headache. He was so out of his element at the moment. He ate his own food, cleaned Noah up, and then put the shirt back on him. Considering he didn’t have keys to Liv’s apartment, he took Noah to a little store down the street. He was looking around, browsing kids clothes when a young woman came up to him, 

“Aw, is that your son?” she asked softly, and Rafael shook his head, holding Noah close, 

“Um, no. My best friend’s son. She’s in the hospital right now,” he said. 

“Isn’t that sweet. What are you looking for?” she asked. Rafael wasn’t even sure at this point. 

“Pajamas? Pullups?” he said softly. 

“He’s what, two?” she asked, and Rafael nodded. She helped him find a pair of pajamas that looked like they would fit, and Noah got excited when he saw that they had Batman on them. Then the kind woman also helped him get pullups for Noah. He was glad to get home. He put on one more movie for Noah, getting him in his new clothes to sleep, and when the little boy passed out on the couch, Rafael carried him back to the bed. He curled up on the couch by himself, definitely ready for a good night’s sleep. 

Rafael was woken up by the sound of crying. He blearily looked at the time, realizing it was three in the morning. He dragged himself from the couch, to his bedroom where Noah was crying. He sat on the edge of the bed, “Hombrecito,” he whispered, “What’s wrong?”

“I miss Mommy,” he whispered, and Rafael sighed. He pulled Noah close, rocking him back and forth and singing an old Cuban song his mother used to use as a lullaby. Soon Noah was off in dreamland once more, and Rafael was fading fast himself, curled up with the little boy in his bed. 

…………………………….

When Liv opened her eyes, she saw Rafael sitting beside her bed, talking softly with Noah who was cuddled up in the lawyer’s arms. She hadn’t seen Noah ever warm up to someone so quickly. Noah seemed content, still  half asleep and clinging to Rafael tiredly. She was so grateful to him, she could cry. He had taken Noah for her with no warning and cared for her son obviously very well. She saw the pajamas Noah was wearing, and knew they weren’t anything she’d bought. Rafael had spend his own money on her son without question. They had been friends for so long, and there were times when she wondered if those green eyes were studying her with more than just friendship in mind, if he wanted more. There were times when she thought about Noah finally having a Dad. There were times when she could see him as a permanent fixture in their little family, and now she knew that’s what she wanted. He was so caring, so intelligent, soft spoken and friendly. He treated her like family, was there when she needed him, and he always made her laugh. She felt tears pricking her eyes as she looked at Rafael and saw everything she’d ever wanted. He had been there the whole time, and she hadn’t given it any serious consideration before, but seeing him now with Noah in his arms, those half baked dreams seemed like a possibility, and one that she wanted. 

When the doctors finally discharged her, Rafael pushed her wheelchair down to the elevator, tenderly and lovingly. He was being so caring with Noah too, talking to him softly and handing him to Liv when he reached for her. She held him tight. “Did you guys have an okay time?” she asked. 

“It was definitely an adventure,” Rafael said, “But we had fun. Someone got chocolate ice cream all over his clothes because Uncle Rafa is terrible, but I got him some pjs and then we ate Spaghetti and watched a couple movies and called it a night,” 

“Thank you Rafa. Really,” she said softly, “I can pay you for the clothes and the spaghetti,” 

“Don’t you dare insult me like that again Olivia Benson. You won’t pay for a thing,” he said back, “You think I’m broke or something?” She laughed softly at him, “You just relax though,” He got her and Noah back to the apartment, and then he promptly got her set up on the couch comfortably with a blanket and some tea. He was just hanging around, seeing if she needed anything else, and she wouldn’t complain about the extra help with Noah. Especially when she was feeling so poorly. She watched as Rafael read Noah a book, and he disappeared, presumably giving Noah a bath and putting him to bed. When he came back out into the living room, he sat beside her on the couch. “Are you gonna be okay tonight?” he asked, and she hesitated a moment before whispering, 

“Stay?” he stared at her with wide eyes. Instead of trying to explain it in words, she pulled him in for a kiss, and his immediate tenseness made her second guess everything, but then he was relaxing into it, cupping her cheek and deepening it. She pulled back, breathless, her lips tingling, heart fluttering, “Stay?” she asked again. 

“Always.” he promised. 


End file.
